This invention relates to a portable toilet structure usable by campers and outdoorpersons in wilderness areas where there are no plumbing facilities that can be used to operatively connect a conventional toilet. The invention is in some respects an improvement on a toilet seat shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,306,041 issued to J. Wittmann.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,306,041 shows a portable toilet that includes a flat horizontal seat member having a hinged connection to a downwardly extending leg board. A seat support bar extends along the undersurface of the seat member and through a slot in the upper edge of the vertical leg board. The support bar extends beyond the edge of the seat member, whereby the outer end of the bar can be attached to the trunk of a tree (in a wilderness environment). A flexible tie member is wrapped around the tree trunk to anchor the seat member support bar to the tree.
The present invention contemplates a portable toilet seat wherein the seat member is directly connected to the trunk of a tree by a clamp mechanism carried at the rear edge of the seat member. The clamp mechanism comprises a clamping plate and a flexible strap means. A manually-operated tensioner means can be incorporated into the strap means so that when the strap means is tightened on the tree trunk a serrated edge on the clamping plate digs into the tree bark to support the rear edge of the seat member. A foldable leg structure is pivotably connected to the undersurface of the seat member at its front edge, so that the seat member is supported at two points, i.e. near its rear edge and also near its front edge. The leg structure can be folded against the undersurface of the seat member for compact storage or transport.